Rude Love
by Kati-Chan -Love-NaruSasu
Summary: Neji est réputé pour être un tombeur.Il a dans ses filets Sasuke Uchiwa , un jeune lycéen, timide et amoureux, ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki , étudiant fétard,qui ne s'interresse à personne,même Neji .Que ce passera t-il lors de sa rencontre avec Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou , alors voivi ma toute première fic NaruSasu , alors soyez indulgent :)

Titre:Rude Love  
Couples :NaruSasu (évidamment ^^), NaruNeji et NejiSasu (pas d'inquiétude Xd , ce sont deux couples secondaires et temporaires ... (?))  
Résumé:Neji est réputé pou être un tombeur , il a qui il veut , où il veut. Il a dans ses filets Sasuke Uchiwa , un jeune lycéen, (17 ou 18 ans) timide et complétement amoureux , ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki , étudiant fétard , mystérieux , qui ne s'interresse vraiment à personne , pas même Neji , tant qu'il peut avoir ses nuits avec ses amants ...  
N'est-il pas dangereux d'entretenir deux relations en même temps?  
Est-que se passera t-il quand Naruto rencontrera Sasuke ?Haine , Jalousie ou ... ?

(Cest pas très clair donc si vous voulez des précisions , suffit de demander !^^)

j'espère que ça vous plaira

Dans un petit restaurant ,dans la ville de Konoha , deux beaux jeunes hommes était assis à une table .Ils attiraient tout de suite le regard des gens au alentour .Le premier d'une vingtaine d'année , avait de long cheveux bruns qui s'écoulait librement sur ses épaules .Ses yeux d'une couleur très pâle , lavande , dardait sur l'horloge , ou sur sa montre toute les cinq minutes , comme s'il attendait quelque chose .Il était habillé très élégamment , trahissant son niveau de vie .Il était plutôt grand et bien battît en comparaison au deuxième qui semblait plus petit , plus frêle . Celui si avait un visage très pale , qui contrasté avec ses yeux noir comme de l'encre et les deux mèches qui encadrait son visage à la perfection . Il était ,lui, habillé un peu plus sobrement que l'autre homme .Il était en train de lui parler , mais sentant que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas vraiment , il semblait frustré et vexé à la fois ...

-Neji ? Appela t-il une première fois.

-Neji !  
-Hum , dit celui-ci en tournat enfin la tête vers lui .  
-Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Et puis pourquoi tu regardes ta montres tout le temps ?demanda t-il un peu énervé par son manque de réaction .

Neji soupira et commença à se lever .

-Sasuke ,écoute , j'ai un rendez-vous , je doit m'en aller , tu n'a qu'à passer me voir demain !dit-il

Il se pencha pour poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de partir sans même laisser le temps à son amant de répondre.

_C'est toujours comme ça_ , pensa Sasuke . Neji avait toujours des rendez-vous , des choses à faire , sauf le soir ...Si bien qu'il se demandait si Neji n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ._Non , c'est pas son genre et puis il m'aime , il me le dit souvent ... Et puis moi aussi je l'aime et je me doit de lui faire confiance ._

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit dans ses pensées .

-Sui  
-_Hey Sas , ça va ?_  
-Oui et toi?  
-_Bien , mais tu n'étais pas censé être avec Neji ?_  
-Pourquoi tu appelles si tu sais que je suis censé être avec Neji ?  
-_Justement pour cette raison !Non , je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir ce soir à une fête , elle est organisé par les étudiants de l'université d'à coté ._  
-Des étudiants ?  
-_Oui , ce serait cool , mais je ne peut pas me résigner à y aller si tu ne vient pas avec moi!_ lança t-il en rigolant.  
-Attend , ils ont tous au moins 22 ans , et les rumeurs disent que lors de leur fête l'alcool et la drogue sont distribué librement !  
-_Justement , imagine ce que ça doit être , en plus ils sont trop canons _!  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Et puis de toute façon on est pas majeur .  
-_Je les voit passer tout les jours devant chez moi . Arrête de chercher des excuses je passe ce soir à 18 heures , soit près , Bye ._  
Il raccrocha avant de laisser une chance à Sasuke de répondre .  
Sasuke se résolut à accompagner son meilleur ami à cette fête . De toute façon il l'aurait emmener de grès ou de force . Cela lui changerai peut-être les idées , il aurait aimé que Neji puisse venir avec lui , mais il n'a plus aucun temps pour lui .Il regarda son téléphone portable , bloqué sur le numéro de Neji avant de le jeter sur son lit .

_Ce soir , je vais m'amuser et au diable Neji , ou ce qu'il en penserai ! _

Dans un petit appartement , deux corps étaient allongés côte à côte dans un lit .Enroulée dans les draps , ils semblaient sortir d'une étreinte passionnée .L'un deux se releva immédiatement pour se rehabiller .

-Naruto ? Tu pars déjà ?demanda la deuxième personne , visiblement fatigué .  
-Tu sais très bien que j'ai une fête à préparer , Neji , soupira Naruto .

Celui-ci , était très grand et possédait un corps musclé dont beaucoup serait jaloux .Il avait des cheveux blond en bataille et une peau légérement halée qui rendaient folles toutes les filles .Ses deux perles bleus , cherchaient le reste de ses vétement à travers la pièce tandis que son amant le regardait faire .

-Tu pourrait peut-être rester encore un peu , dit Neji d'une voix sensuel .  
-Non , répondit froidement Naruto , ce qui vexa Neji qui l'ignora et se recoucha .  
-Je pourrait venir à ta soirée ? tenta-il comme même  
-Si tu veut .

Naruto s'en fichait un peu après tout il ne l'aimait pas , c'était juste un bon coup et ça l'amusait .Il était le genre de personne qui aimait s'amuser et essayer tout les genres . Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité , il était habitué , il reste un peu avec et puis les jette quand il s'ennuie .Et puis , il savait que Neji avait de toute façon d'autre aventures , apparament il avait même un petit ami a temps complet .Celui-ci devrait être drolement naïf ou bien aveugles pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de son infidélité .Il aimerait bien voir sa tête ...

Naruto partit en direction du lieu de la fête.

-Ah ! Naruto , bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu faisait , on t'attend depuis 1 heure ! s'écria son meilleur ami Kiba .

-Hey !  
-Tout est prêt ? Demanda Naruto sans préter attention , aux paroles de Kiba

-...  
-Ouai tout est prêt , on a plus qu'à attendre les invités ,ceda Kiba  
-Parfait .

Fin PremieR ChaPitrE

Alors le premier chapitre et très court je sais , désolé .Les prochains seront plus long

A Bientôt

Byee  
Laissez des coms please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CoUcOu Voilà la suite de ma fiic

-Non vraiment Sui , je croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée , souffla Sasuke alors qu'il montait dans la voiture de son ami.  
-Oh , Arrête de un peu ! Il y a 5 minutes encore tu étais super motivé , répondit vivement Suigetsu , tout en démarrant la voiture .  
-Mais , il y a 5 minutes on était encore chez moi !  
-De quoi ta peur ? S'énerva Suigetsu  
-Tu sais le mal que j'ai eut à convaincre mes parents qu'ils pouvaient me laisser vivre seul dans un appartement , sans le souci de recevoir un coup de fil à 3 heures du matin pour leur dire que leur fils est droguée ?  
-Pourquoi t'as l'intention de consommer ? S'esclaffa son voisin .

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir .Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il vivait dans son petit appartement , ce n'était pas très luxueux mais ça lui convenait .Ses parents n'étaient au début pas très décidé à le laisser partir , mais après des heures de négociation , il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait .Mais ce n'était pas sans conditions .Il ne devait y préparer aucune fête , et ses notes en classe devait impérativement rester tel qu'elle , sinon il serait de retour chez lui , et ça il ne le voulait pas .

Sa famille n'était pas très soudé , il voyait très rarement son père , qui ,il en était persuadé , avait un énorme préférence pour son frère , sa mère était assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que son mari la trompe , quand à son frère , il était toujours fourré avec ses amis .Donc vivre avec eux c'était un peu comme vivre tout seul ...

Le son d'une musique à percé les tympans , leur annonça qu'ils étaient proche de leur destinations .

-On est arrivé , jubila Suigetsu en garant sa voiture .

Certain invités déjà présent nous regardèrent d'un air dégouté .Surement dut à la voiture dans laquelle nous roulions , une vielle voiture qui avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à être discrète .  
Nous sortîmes de la voiture , son cœur se mit à battre étrangement vite .Devant lui se dressait une énorme villa , on voyait les gens danser sur les terrasses avec des verres à la main ou des cigares en bouches .  
L'homme qui est venu leur ouvrir la porte était , grand musclé , et il faisait un peu peur , avec ses tatouages sur les joues , ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et ses canines étrangement longues .

-Ah , c'est toi le cousin de Kisame ? Demanda le tatoué

Suigetsu confirma d'un signe de tête , avant de rentrer , moi à sa suite .  
Immédiatement , Sauke se sentit très mal à l'aise , au contraire de son ami , qu'il perdit très vite de vue .Il flottait une odeur immonde , mélange d'alcool , de fumée , et ... de sexe ?  
La fête ne devait pourtant que commencer , s'étonna Sasuke .

Sasuke préféra aller s'assoire dans un coin de la pièce avec un verre , non alcoolisé bien sur .  
Il balaya la salle , avant de s'arrêter sur quelque chose qui avait bien faillit lui échapper .  
Sur la table d'à coté se trouvait un veste et quelque affaires .Celle de Neji !  
Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur , il y avait la veste qu'il lui avait lui même offert , son portable et son sac de travail !  
Il chercha à travers la salle , dans l'espoir de trouver son petit-ami , mais ne vit rien .  
Il avait comme un nœud dans la gorge , et il sentait ses yeux le picotait .C'est pas vraie , il était trop sensible , il n'allait comme même pas commencer à pleurer en ayant aucune preuve ... Enfin c'était peut-être une coïncidence .Il allait simplement attendre le retour de Suigetsu , sans paniquer .  
Malheureusement la chance ne semblait pas être se son coté aujourd'hui .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto , lui , dansait au milieu de la piste , une bouteille a la main , avec son pseudo petit-ami , enfin il n'avait pas eut trop le choix .Depuis le début de la soirée celui-ci ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle . Il l'aurait bien jeté , mais ce serait dommage de perdre la garantit d'un logement et d'une nuit avec lui , les soirs où il ne savait pas quoi faire .

-Dit , ça intéresserait qu'on aille ce prendre une chambre à l'étage ? Demanda une voix quelque peu éméché à quelque mètre de Naruto .  
-N-non m-merci , balbutia une autre voix .

Neji et Naruto tournèrent la tête , plus par curiosité que par un réel intérêt . Neji écarquilla les yeux et se retourna instinctivement de dos à la scène .

-Oh mon Dieu , mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?s'écria t-il  
-Qui sait ? Demanda Naruto , les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune lycéen  
-Mon ... euh ... en quelque sorte ... autre petit-ami , répondit Neji en cherchant ses mots

-...  
-Tu as bon goût , dit doucement Naruto ,en continuant à fixer le jeune homme .

Et il e mentait pas .Celui-ci était très beau , il avait une peau pale qui avait l'air incroyablement douce , autant que ses lèvres un peu brillante par la boisson qu'il buvait . Ses joues était rouges des avances de l'étudiant qui s'était assis à coté de lui , et ses cheveux un peu décoiffé par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce .

Neji , s'énerva en voyant son amant regardait de cette manière , son jouet en quelque sorte .

-Pardon ? Demanda t-il comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu  
-Il est plûtot mignon , dit -il en regardant enfin Neji .  
-Ouai , enfin ; il est coll – Hey où tu vas ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh , c'est pas vraie pourquoi je suis venue ,se lamenta Sasuke tandis que l'étudiant continuer ses avances .Allez fait comme ci il n'était pas là ,il finira bien par partir .Il sursauta , faisant presque tombé son verre , lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur sa cuisse . Il essaya de la retirer mais l'autre était persistant et en profita pour se raprocher et -

-Sai ! Cria une voix derrière moi

Celui-ci lacha enfin Sasuke et se retourna

-Hey , Naruto .  
-Laisse-le tranquille , tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gamin , soupira Naruto  
-Et alors ? T'as vu comment il est beau ! Répondit-il en essayant de retoucher Sasuke

Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre , partagé entre le fait d'être vexé par l'appellation «gamin» ou être énerver car on parlait comme s'il n'était pas là .

-Sai , Dégages , demanda Naruto , doucement mais d'un ton glacial

Celui-ci soupira mais finit par se lever et partir rechercher un verre  
Sasuke se retourna pour remercier son sauveur , et tomba un homme magnifique . Des cheveux blond délicieusement en bataille , des yeux bleue divinement beaux ...Oui ,c'est ça on aurait dit un Dieu .Sasuke se mit une claque mentale pour oublier ses pensée hors de propos .

-M-merci , dit-je en bafouillant un peu  
-Ce serait dommage qu'on dise que lors de mes fêtes des gamins se font violer , lança Naruto avec un ton ennuyé  
-Q-quoi ? Demanda Sasuke surprit par cette réponse  
-Bon , j'ai des choses à faire , fait in peu plus attention , dit-il sur un ton plus doux

Sur cette phrase il parti ne laissant même pas l'occasion à Sasuke de répondre .Il soupira et se dirigea vers les toilettes . Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant de se regarder dans le miroir .  
Ses cheveux ne ressemblait plus à rien , la fatigue commençait à se lire sur son visage et ses joues était maintenant rouge à cause de la chaleur et de la gène .Il sentit son portable vibrait dans sa poche .

Je croit que j'ai un peu forcé sur la bouteille , je rentrerai pas ce soir , tu peux prendre la voiture et rentré ,je t'ai laissé les clés .  
Suigetsu

Sasuke sortit vite des toilette , voulant partir immédiatement mais quelque chose attira son attention . Les affaires de Neji était toujours présente sur la table .

-Excuse moi , tu sais a qui appartienne ces affaires ? Demanda t-il au tatoué qui leur avait ouvert la porte quelque heures plus tôt .  
-Ce sont les affaires de Neji je croit , le petit ami du beau blond !Mais si tu le cherche , ils sont déjà partis , dit -il en détournant les talons

Non !

Non ça ne pouvait pas être vraie , Neji ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose ; il en était sur , il devait surement y avoir un malentendu .Il ne savait plus quoi penser son esprit s'embrumer , des larmes commençait à ce former dans ses yeux , tandis que son cœur se brisait .  
Il refusait d'y croire .Sasuke récupéra les affaires à Neji et sorti de la villa déjà quasiment vide .  
Demain matin à l'aube après une bonne nuit , il passerai chez Neji pour lui rendre ses affaires et se rassurer .Neji lui dirait que rien n'est vraie que tout n'est que coïncidence et qu'il n'aime que lui . Enfin , c'est ce qu'il espérait mais on dirait qu'encore une fois la chance n'est pas vraiment de son coté ...

Fin ChaPiTrE 2

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plut


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le Chapitre 3 :  
Bonne Lecture

Sasuke passa la plus mauvaise nuit qu'il n'est jamais eut .Il passa son temps à se relever , se retourner , à pleurer .Il avait décidé de passer chez Neji ce matin , mais il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment le faire .Après tout il pouvait toujours faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu , et continuer comme avant .Il devait énormément à Neji , quand il a emménagé dans son appartement c'est lui qui lui a trouvé un boulot à mi-temps pour payer son loyer , car il ne fallait pas conter sur ses parent pour s'en charger .Il lui avait trouvé des amis , il lui avait donner une place , en arrivant il ne connaissait personne et les débuts avaient été difficile . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui , car il était beaucoup trop timide pour faire tout ce que Neji avait fait pour lui .

Finalement il se résigna à y aller . Si il avait osé le tromper , alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait rester avec lui , et puis il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre ... Ce n'était pas comme ci c'était son premier petit-ami ...Enfin si .

Plus il se rapprochait de l'appartement , plus il doutait .  
Arrivé devant l'appartement le nœud dans son estomac s'intensifia et lorsqu'il sonna il crut que son cœur allait exploser .Il était près à encaisser , il s'y était préparer , il fallait juste rester calme ...  
Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir .Il sonna à nouveau , attendit un petit peu mais rien ne vint .  
Quelque part le fait que personne ne soit présent dans l'appartement le rassura .Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et après quelque secondes se décida à partir .  
Il se retourna pour partir mais se cogna contre quelqu'un qui le fit tomber à le renverse .

-Aïe !cria t-il en heurtant le sol .  
-Oh , Désolé , dit doucement la personne qui l'avait fait tomber .

Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir la personne qui avait parler , et tomba sur la seul personne qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de trouver ici .Le «beau blond» qui l'avait aider , hier à la fête .  
Il se releva immédiatement et regarda partout autour de lui .

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demande Naruto avec un sourire amusée  
-N-non , je euh , j'attend quelqu'un , dit-il  
-Désolé mais je doit rentrer dans l'appartement derrière toi , alors ... , lui répondit -il , d'un air un peu pressé

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était en plein milieu du passage .Il allait se pousser lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose .  
-Cet appartement ? Si je me souviens bien c'est l'appartement de mon petit-ami ici ,vous devez vous trompez , dit-il un peu méfiant à son égard .  
-Et alors , je n'ai pas le droit de venir le voir ? Dit-il avec un air quelque peu supérieur .

De venir le voir ?Ça dépend pour quoi ... Ce mec était peut-être très beau , mais il donnerait tout pour pouvoir enlever ce sourire arrogant de son visage . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énervé !

-Bon , tu te pousses , j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer , il faut que je récupère quelque chose , dit précipitamment le jeune étudiant devant lui comme s'il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là en premier lieu .

Sasuke se poussa inconsciemment sur le coté pour le laisser entrer .Naruto s'engouffra dans l'appartement , et commença à fouiller toute les pièces .  
Comprenant son erreur , Sasuke rentra à son tour et suivit Naruto , curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le stresser à ce point , lui qui semblait si calme d'habitude. Sasuke finit par oublier la raison de sa venue et essaya de chercher ce que le blond voulait tellement récupérer .

-Si tu me dit ce que tu veux , je pourrait peut-être t'aider , lança t-il à Naruto alors que celui-revenait de la chambre.  
-Crois-moi , vaut mieux pas que tu le saches , dit Naruto en rigolant un petit peu .

Sasuke s'assit sur le divan , vexé , mais il sentit quelque chose de dur sous lui .Il l'attrapa et le porta à son visage .  
-Ahhhh!

Sauke lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait et sauta à l'autre bout de la pièce .Naruto alerté par le bruit courut vers lui et regarda au sol .Ses yeux passèrent de Sasuke au revolver qui était par terre .

-Mais t'es malade ? C'est dangereux et fragile , alors évite de jeter ça de cette manière ! s'énerva Naruto . Et puis c'est pas la peine d'alerter les voisins .  
-Attend , c'est ça que tu cherchais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un flingue !S'écria Sasuke toujours un peu tremblant .

Il n'avait pas eut peur , il avait juste était un peu surprit .Ce n'est pas sa faute si un jour Itachi avait une la bonne idée de lui faire regarder un film d'horreur alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans où un cinglé avec une de ces armes tué tous les gens qu'ils croisait. Depuis il ne supportait pas la vue de ce genre d'arme ni la vue su sang.  
Naruto rentra son flingue dans son pantalon , à portée de main mais recouvert par sa chemise .Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à la réaction du brun ._Trop mignon _, pensa Naruto . Il fallait être sacrément peureux pour avoir peur de si peu .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , t'es sur que tout vas bien , tu as le visage très pale , se moqua t'il  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi , réplique Sasuke rouge de colère .Pourquoi y a t-il une arme dans l'appart de Neji ? Et où t'as eut ça ? Demanda t-il un peu confusément .  
-Ecoutes-moi bien morveux , tu oublies ce que t'as vu , et tu ne dis rien a personne , dit-il d'une voix un peu plus menaçante en se rapprochant dangereusement de Sasuke .Quand à ton «petit-ami» tu ferait bien d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui ? Finit -il plus doucement

Puis il s'en alla . Il croyait quand même pas qu'il allait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

-Attends , hurla t-il en lui courant après . Tu fais quoi ? Tu fais parti de la mafia ? D'un gang ? Neji aussi ?

Il eut une petite lueur d'espoir , peut-être que si Neji était avec Naruto , c'était simplement ... professionnel .Ce ne serait pas franchement mieux . Vous préférez quoi , un petit-ami infidèle , ou un petit-ami délinquant ?  
Il essaya de le rattraper , mais Naruto marchait extrêmement vite ce qui l'obligé à courir derrière lui .Naruto roula les yeux et marcha un peu plus vite .Il sentit son portable vibrait et entreprit de lire son message alors que le jeune corbeau continuait à sortir nombreuses théories sur ses activités .  
Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers Sasuke qui faillit encore un fois finir par terre .

-Neji m'avait parlé une fois , d'avoir dut chercher un travail à mi-temps dans un café pour son petit-ami , c'est toi si j'ai bien comprit , demanda t-il a Sasuke

Neji avait toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance de lui raconter tout ce qu'il faisait la journée le soir avant le sexe , ce qui était de loin une des choses les plus énervante qu'il est vécut .Il devait la plupart du temps l'ignorait , faire semblant d'écouter , sinon il s'en allait le laissant sur sa fin .  
Et c'est comme ça que sans l'avoir jamais rencontrer , il avait l'impression de connaître toute sa vie ...

-Pourquoi Neji t'aurais raconter ça ? Répondit Sasuke ,méfiant  
-Pourquoi , on s'en fout pour le moment , où il se trouve , ce café ?  
-Sur la grande plaçe ... répondit-il un peu confus .

Ce blond est vraiment bizarre et très louche , je ferais mieux de ne pas trainer avec ,pensa Sasuke , regardant autour de lui , comme cherchant un moyen de secours , quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait le sortir de là , et l'éloigner de cet homme .

-Félicitation , tu ne vas rien dire à personne et en plus tu vas m'aider , dit Naruto en souriant  
-P-pardon ? Dit-il encore plus confus qu'avant .  
-Ecoutes , il y a un mec qui me doit du fric , mes amis on réussit à le hum ... convaincre de venir me voir en ... rendez-vous . J'ai besoin d'un point de rencontre , avec un ... associé à l'intérieur , si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...  
-Hors de question , c'est même pas la peine d'y penser , si tu crois que tu vas m'embarquer dans tes affaires pas net , tu rêves ! Je te connais même pas ! S'affola Sasuke  
-Naruto Uzumaki , 22 ans , étudiant en langues étrangères , lui répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en lui tendant sa main .  
-Vas te faire foutre ! Hurla Sasuke en détournant les talons le plus loin possible , cherchant désespérément , une issue ...

Il essaya de le semer , en se disant qu'il le laisserait peut-être partir . _Bien essayé Sasuke ,_ pensa t-il ironiquement .  
Naruto le rattrapa en deux pas , lui attrapa le bras et le retourna vers lui .

-Tu crois que je te laisse le choix ? Non . Oublie pas ce que j'ai caché derrière ma chemise .

Cela dérangeait un peu Naruto d'avoir à menacer le corbeau ,il ne voulait pas l'effrayé , lire la peur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il posera ses yeux sur lui , comme la plupart des gens .Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une affaire importante . Il n'aura qu'à se faire pardonner une fois l'affaire finit .

-Tu me menaces ? Demanda Sasuke , d'une voix tremblante , incertaine  
-A toi de voir .

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux .Il était venu pour coincer son amant , et l'accuser d'infidélité et à la place il tombé sur mafieux avec un flingue qui en plus ,était surement l'amant de son petit-copain .Il ne savait pas quoi faire , il ne pouvait comme même laisser ce type se ramener avec ses potes sur son lieu de travail , et les couvrir . Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que lui dans ce café et il était sur de se faire virer . Mais en même temps , il tenait comme même à sa vie ...

-Je croit qu'on est d'accord . Es-  
-Est-ce que tu couches avec Neji ?coupa Sasuke

Ce n'étais pas forcément le moment , mais il voulait savoir avant de faire quoi que ce soit . Il avait au moins le droit à ça avec les risques qu'il prenait. Il attendit la réponse , le cœur battant .

-Tu veux savoir si ton mec te trompe ? Oui , ça te vas ?

Sasuke élargit les yeux , il s'attendait à cette réponse mais ça faisait comme même mal ,surtout que le blond n'y était pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère .Il senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais réussit à les contenir .Il ne pleurerait pas devant ce taré .

Naruto soupira , et roula les yeux , même si quelque part l'effet de voir le corbeau si triste lui donnait un petit pincement au cœur . Il y était peut-être allait un peu fort , il aurait peut-être du y aller plus doucement ... Il prit maladroitement le corbeau dans ces bras ,comme pour essayer de le consoler .Finalement il se sentait bien , là , avec le gamin dans ses bras .

-Bon , écoutes on arrivera vers 17h , tu feras en sorte qu'il y est le moins de monde possible , débrouille toi comme tu peux , après tu auras juste à faire ton boulot et à ne surtout rien dire à personne , dit-il doucement  
-O-ok , céda Sasuke , surprit et gêné par le geste du plus vieux .

Le rouge lui monta au joue , tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans son corps , il se sentait protégé .

-Bon , a plus , alors ... dit-il se sentant un peu mal à l'aise .

Le jeune corbeau , le regarda s'en allait .Il alla s'assoir sur un banc un peu plus loin pour réfléchir .  
Les larmes s'étaient échappés de ses yeux et roulaient le long de ses joues pour s'écrasaient sur ses mains .  
Dans quoi est-ce qu'il c'était embarquer c'était pourtant un adolescent sans histoire , bonne élève , avec des amis , un petit-ami ...  
Il venait de s'engager avec un mec douteux , dans une affaire encore plus douteuse.  
Sasuke sortit son portable de sa poche , et composa le numéro de Neji.  
Il attendit , que Neji décroche tout en essuyant ses larmes .

_-Allo _  
-N-neji , c'est moi , souffla Sasuke  
_-Sasuke ? Ça va ? _  
-O-oui , ça va , ne t'inquiète pas . Par contre j'aimerais qu'on se voit quelque part , pour parler , c'est important , demanda t-il  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur là Sasuke , tu est libre ce soir vers 17h30 ?_-Euh oui , enfin non , non désolé je travailles .  
_-Je peux passer te voir au caf-_-Non n non surtout pas , euh je préfère un endroit plus tranquille , chuchota-il  
-Si tu veux , demain je passerai chez toi , alors ?  
_-Ok, je t'aime _  
-Moi aussi

_Menteur_, pensa Sasuke en raccrochant son téléphone .Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le temps  
passe .Au pire il ferait son boulot , le blond serait content et il le laisserai tranquille , lui ainsi que Neji .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto marchait tranquillement , quand il entendit la sonnerie de son portable .Il décrocha l'appareil et le porta à son oreille .

-Allo  
_-Naruto , quelle plaisir d'entendre ta voix _, susurra une vois au téléphone .  
-Neji , soupira celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-_Ce que je veux ? Déjà , que tu arrêtes de tourner sur mon jouet et q-_  
-Ce n'est pas un jouet Neji , et moi non plus , au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris , j'en ais strictement rien à foutre de toi , répondit-il froidement .

Il était un peu dure mais c'est au moins ce qu'il fallait pour virer Neji .Il avait déjà essayer mais celui-ci revenait toujours à la charge , et étant jeune et plein d'hormones , il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui résister .

_-Ecoutes-moi bien , Naruto , tu sais à quel point la position de mon père était haute et donc l'est la mienne .N'oublies pas non plus que j'ai de quoi te faire plonger pour quelque années ._  
-Q-quoi , réponda Naruto prit au dépourvu .  
_-Ah , la mémoire te reviens ,_ rigola sinistrement Neji  
-Tu n'as aucune preuve Neji , gronda t-il , remit de sa surprise .  
_-Tu crois vraiment que je prendrai la peine de te faire chanter si je n'avait aucune preuve ._

Sur ce il raccrocha , laissant un Naruto bouillonnant et en plein doute.

_Comment je vais m'en sortir ._

FiN ChApiTrE 3

_On dirait que Naruto est un peu plus qu'un étudiant fêtard ...  
Et ne serait-il pas en train de tomber sous le charme de Sasuke ? ...  
Pour quelle raison Neji pourrait faire plonger Naruto ?  
Quelles sont ces preuves ? _

J'espère qu'il vous a plut , s'il ne vous a pas plut n'hésitez pas à le dire  
Désolé aussi pour les fautes , j'essaie de les corriger mais il en reste toujours ^^

Et Merci à ceux qui laissent des rewiew , ça fait vraiment plaisir :D


End file.
